RPlog:Fleming's Abduction 2
---- Cargo Bay - Whipping Star Entering into this cargo bay, you can definitely tell the efficiency in which this ship was designed. The cargo bay is modular in design, allowing cargo pods to be stacked tighter together without loss of space. The walls, made of a strong metallic compound, have securing bars spaced equally across its span to help keep the cargo safe and secure during transport. A small booth area off to the side with a small table before it gives passengers a place to sit and relax during the flight while an archway off to the other side gives way to the ringed hallway that surrounds the ship and eventually to the cockpit. ---- When Malign stalks back into the cabin, Korynn turns his neck just enough to catch sight of the Sith Lord. His mouth parts in shock, and he draws in a deep breath, before bellowing out in a loud, angered voice. "What the FRELL do you think you are doing!?" Rage pours through every inch of his body, as he's too angered by this unlikely of developments to think clearly. This is what it takes to throw Korynn Fleming off his guard. When Dareus emerges as well, Korynn's eyes flick over toward the traitor. He goes silent again, narrowing his eyes, a snarl escaping his lips. Dusting off his camouflage gear, Dareus pulls the bulk of it off his clothes, him evidently having changed quick, leaving his uniform on underneath, something that would at least seem vaguely familiar to the Director. He makes a quick motion with a droid coming over, before turning his attention back to the Director, although there's no emotion in his face, even with the look Fleming gave him. "Are you injured? Until we get to our destination there's only field medic capabilities, but that would suffice until you would be able to properly get looked at." The Captain takes a seat opposite of him, reclining slightly, and staring the man down, much the same way he did the night he was arrested, and escaped this man's charge. "Don't worry about what secrets lie within your head, Director. They're no one's business but your own, and the least concern of anyone on board this ship." The Sith's hazel eyes pause and he refrains from putting his helmet back on when he feels the vessel leap to lightspeed. Malign turns to Korynn and gives the man an all too common smirk, "Well at least you are speaking. You should know better than to question my motivations, Director. I serve one being and he is your master too." Malign's voice in these lines shifted from jovial to hardened and bitter. The Sith hands his armor to a droid as it marches off, "There are things in this galaxy that you will not understand. I operate outside the bounds of an Imperial Order, my only limitation is the will of our Emperor." The Sith smirks, "Captain Dareus, see to a cup of caf for the Director, his poison will be wearing off in seconds. If he tries anything contrary to my will, the droids will see to restraining him." He points to the ceiling, where a pair of the droids rests with hands and feet seemingly stuck to the surface. Their red optical lenses watch the guest with curious eyes. "There is the Empire, Korynn, and there is the Sith. Our Emperor is both and I am simply an agent of the Sith, you of the Empire. For now I must go meditate." With that Malign stalks out of the room. Korynn begins to regain control of himself mere seconds after his outburst, and after a few useless tugs against his immobilized extremities. He keeps his eyes affixed on Malign, though as the Sith Lord speaks, there's the subtleties of an odd change in the Director. Though bottled up, the rage in his soul begins to phase into something more akin to an understanding. However, the presence of a former traitor to the Empire is enough to keep his mind on edge. He remains silent as Malign turns to leave the room, then turns his eyes to Dareus. He goes silent again, refusing to speak to a traitor until he's able to at least use his extremities. To do so otherwise would smear his honor. After a few minutes, he begins to move slowly. One arm comes up to grab at his restraints, a scowl on his face as his fingers fumble foolishly for a moment before they find their strength. Then he grunts and rips the restraints off, breathing heavily as the blood pounds into his arms. Similarly, he shifts to find a seated position, though he refrains from standing. There's no need to excite the droids. Instead, he affixes his dark eyes on Dareus, shoulders heaving with his heated breaths. "What are you doing here," he asks, his voice now quiet and hoarse. He hates Dareus for being here, and though he's now in better control, that vicious rage cannot be kept from his dark eyes in the way he stares at the criminal. The complete irony fills Dareus' soul with a perverse joy; but he doesn't show it, and when he breaks free of the restraints the droids don't move so much as a millimeter. Instead, their eyes rotate to the Captain, who seems not worried in the least; although it's their presence that puts his mind at ease; and without orders to re-restrain him, they leave Korynn be, silently and unendingly watching. "You think I'm a traitor to the Empire, and you're right. For all intents and purposes I was." His voice emphasizes that last part, though his body remains calm and relaxed. "Exiled from the Galactic Empire until invited back. Well Director, I found a new invitation that cannot be passed up." His use of the man's title, and even his words, although he's spiteful to Dareus, remains respectful to Fleming, in every way, "This was a less than agreeable invitation, I would assume, but I don't bow to you, or your CompForce anymore. I serve Lord Malign directly, by proxy the direct will of his Imperial Majesty." A quick smile crosses his face, "Redemption, it would seem, was always just around the corner, for me." It is the respect that primarily throws Korynn off. He'd expected to be tortured, and he knew he could handle whatever the presumed ‘mercenary scum’ could throw at him. But seeing Malign and now Dareus was enough to throw him off completely. The compilation of Dareus treating him with respect is enough to numb the Sector Director's fingers. The hatred and rage flowed deep into his soul... it would not be surrendered easily. However, Korynn is able to call on his training as an interrogator. As if it were little more than a mathematical process, he begins to bury his hatred deep inside. Layer upon layer is filed away into the dark recesses of his twisted soul, until the only thing that remains is his focus on the conversation at hand. "I am not injured," says Korynn, after a few moments. "You will understand why I won't take your explanation so easily," he says again, after a momentary pause. His voice now begins to regain some of its standard poise, losing the raspiness that came from such struggle. "You have either done this to regain my trust, or to prove something to me. Which is it?" Indeed, he's falling back on his self-practiced ways... gathering information. Watching him quietly for the moment, Dareus simply nods, and gives him a surprise answer. "Neither. I don't need your approval for anything, and your trust will come in time. Of that, I'm completely certain." His arms cross over his chest. His eyes, far colder and more callous than the last time they met, watch him, every movement and every breath. "This, I can only assume is the starting of a new beginning for you; a step into the real world that lies behind the one you protect. If you weren't worth the effort, Lord Malign would never have risked this endeavor, especially with the tensions between the Corporate Sector and the Empire, after their unnecessary stepping into our business." He says it, but Dareus doesn't elaborate anymore on who 'they' are. "The Empire is, as you know, less than forgiving for things, but the Sith are not; and *our* Emperor, is both, in every way." He stands up and moves to a small cabinet, sliding it open with a tap of his finger on the panel, "Something to drink?" Just then Malign's words sound in his head, like a memory he dare not purge, before he takes a cup of caf instead, handing it to Fleming, and taking a bottle of water for himself, returning to his seat without any delay. "This move will strike a ripple through the galaxy that I certainly hope you are both strong enough to deal with." Korynn's response comes without missing a beat, and it carries a challenge in its tone of voice, daring Antoine to stand up to it and prove his words. "I trust our Emperor implicitly. You know the oath I have sworn. If you are telling the truth, then we will have a difficult challenge on our hands, one I certainly hope you both are willing to equip me to deal with. Because of your actions, I am now scum in the sight of the Empire." He watches Dareus with inquisitive eyes, noting down the way he has changed, searching for how he will respond. He slowly begins rising to his feet, and walks toward the man, slowly and without motions that indicate aggression. Perhaps he's just coming to accept his cup of caf? The droids clamber quietly across the ceiling, always within a close striking distance of Korynn, yet they make no motions otherwise. Handing the cup over, Dareus nods, "Do you think for a second that the Empire could handle another transition? How the Empire views you is irrelevant; you have to look past that and see the grand scheme of things, Director." Opening the bottle of water, he takes a quick sip, before letting it sit idly by his side but still in his grasp. "Challenge is everywhere, only those with courage can sit properly and see the path. Don't play stupid with me, I know and can see what you think of me; the exact same as the day you exiled me, but I now answer to a higher power; and you can see it too; but it hasn't been opened to you in the past." Dareus was now just assuming things, but whether Korynn could see it in the Captains eyes, was another matter. "You, like others, will be furnished with anything that you would require. The future lays in the past, and once Lord Malign can explain it to you, then you'll understand. But I lack those skills, and that... panache. As for my strengths, they lay in my faith with Malign and in my own abilities, much like your strengths lay in your own resolve, and your own knowledge that you alone, are the man for your assigned job." Korynn cants his eyes toward the ceiling for a moment, observing the droids with keen curiosity, before accepting the caf and taking a testing sip of it, making sure it doesn't burn his tongue. It's a reflection of his higher society upbringing on Coruscant. "Do not assume what I think of you, Dareus," says Korynn after the man challenges his own thoughts. "I am not so dogmatic that I refuse to look away from the past and toward a different future. What I question is whether you are feeding me a trail of lies." One hand comes up to point in a characteristically suave, minimal motion to the man. "You are correct in that the truth will be revealed to me in due time." He lifts the mug to take another drink, this time drawing in and letting out a breath of air, while gauging Dareus quietly. Finally, he turns away and grunts softly. There he stares toward the wall, the smell of caff wafting into his nostrils as he considers what has just been told to him in the last few minutes. "It will be revealed to you; because you're a smart man; and you will see things that you wouldn't expect in your wildest dreams...an imagination and the prospect of an Empire that spans the galaxy without question, without chaos and without enemies. The total peace that it needs to survive, and a peace that I'm told, even the Force cannot live without." He takes another quiet sip from his bottle of water, before looking back at the Director. The droids stay calmly in position, even though Dareus follows Korynn’s eyes up to them. "The next step in evolution... something that even the Jedi won't expect." Another perverse little smile crosses Dareus lips, "I don't expect you to understand fully yet, that would be an arrogant assumption, and I don't make those anymore. You have to be shown what exists to fully grasp the concept; although I will warn you... don't assume anything you may see. The history is written in the past, by billions of lives before we were a twinkle in our parents' eyes... and therein lies the key." Korynn keeps his back toward Dareus, sipping quietly on his caff as he listens to the words being spoken. It piques his interest, and most intriguing is the fact that Dareus seems to be a completely different man. More cunning... more intelligent... stronger. He squints his eyes as he considers what's being spoken. In finality, he decides that until such time as things have been 'revealed' to him, he will at least play along. Should fate decide that these men are playing the harlot with the Emperor's name, he will need to be on their side to learn of it. It is the only way. He must choose to accept his circumstance, and choose to neglect his will to remain Antoine's enemy, if he’s to be in a position to act should it become ultimately necessary. If they are telling the truth... then he will be in a position of power beyond that of the Imperial Military, who so desperately clings to maintain its power on the galaxy. Finally, he turns about and looks Dareus in the eye. "So be it, Dareus." It tears at his being to speak the name of man he called traitor, but when he does, it opens the door of possibility that he just might emerge the victor, no matter how this plays out. "I will give you and Malign the chance to prove these claims. Willingly... without hesitation." Dareus smiles and stands up, "That's all that any of us could ask." He looks up at the droids, "Stand down." They, in their own right understand that order, and seem to shut down, but keep a watchful eye on the man. Dareus hits his beeping comlink. "Prepare the next 6 hyperspace jumps, and take us home, WITHOUT being tracked." The comlink goes off while Dareus remains standing, taking another sip from his water, "With you keeping an open mind, then, let me be the first to welcome you to the future... the future galaxy and one that maintains peace and order without clinging to fallen ideals and tactics." His trust was fully placed in Lord Malign, one he knew, would not be doing this without the Emperor. He never would make the same mistake twice. The ship pulls itself from hyperspace, and only after a few scant seconds, it skips protocol and immediately jumps once again, the same tactic the droids were, before he sits back down. "Although the way of your... invitation, leaves something to be desired; and I apologize for that." He does seem sincere with every word he speaks, more of a personal conviction of his. All of this politeness is absolutely disarming. It's enough to make Korynn want to think twice about his willingness to go along with this tale. He gauges the droids, Antoine's smile, the words that come, and the sincerity in the (former?) traitor's voice. He wonders, in fact, if they might be treating him this way as part of an expert scheme... but the trump card is that he, as well, trusts Malign to do the Emperor's bidding. Korynn doesn't take offense to the reference of fallen ideals and tactics. He's no old fool like Danik Kreldin, tempered by ego and short sightedness. He chose some time ago that his loyalty is to the Emperor, above the Empire, for without an Emperor, there is no Empire. "Unless Malign has some trick up his sleeve I have yet to see, then dare I say that it will prove impossible to inject me into the realm of the Bureau once more, without raising eyebrows you probably don't want lifted." He pauses, then glances down toward the deck in a rarely seen moment of humility. "Dare I say that the Emperor himself might play an interest in this... surely he could appropriate what needs to be done." ---- Time passes. The scene moves into the cockpit, then quickly into HIMS ''Predator. Korynn's Player had to adjust Dareus’ pose so it made sense.'' ---- Hangar Bay -I2SD Predator-''' The immensity of the hangar is a tribute to the size of this vessel. This facility is able to refuel, repair and rearm vessels from the smallest Lambda shuttle to the larger Corellian Corvettes. It is kept flawlessly clean by the constant presence of scrubber droids removing debris and trash off of the finely polished deck. Very little space is wasted on this mighty warship and this is doubly true of the main hangar. Along the ceiling nestled in launch shrouds are the behemoths of the ground forces, from the fearsome AT-AT and AT-ST walkers to the older Juggernauts and Air Fortresses. Hanging out over the vast vacuum of space is the 'control tower'. From it, the deck chief can supervise the operations in both Hangars. Along either side of it rest the heavy-duty repulsor beams and the passageways to the even heavier tractor beams. The view from the hangar of the microcosm that is a warship might easily be compared to an anthill. Despite the vast numbers of ships that leave and arrive at the ship, crewmembers, pilots and naval security personnel are seen all over the place, from the security by the turbolift doors to technicians and their droids conducting repairs of vital parts on many of the shuttles and combat support craft. Forward of the control tower, the claw-like launchers for the ship's wing of TIE Fighters can be seen, as well as the gantries that lead to the fighter bays. Large blast doors, to the aft, lead to the cargo areas, where the ship's consumables are stored. Several sets of solid black doors mar the otherwise light gray finish of the hangar; they are the turbolifts that access the rest of the vessel. ---- Several hours have passed through their multiple hyperspace journeys. The scene has moved to the cockpit, with Dareus at the controls. "Patch me through. Predator, this is Captain Dareus, prepare for Lord Malign's arrival with another guest on board, maintain watching the jump points in the system, and issue us an escort." He cuts it off, but smiles while he looks back to Fleming, "You might want to sit down, we're about to fly straight into an asteroid field." That perverse grin of Dareus' returns. Most people avoided asteroid fields at all costs, and they were taking this freighter straight in, at once. Several most long minutes pass, and the ship inevitably slows down. The sound of docking and moving into a hangar bay can easily echo throughout the areas of the ship. Standing up, Dareus beckons for Fleming to follow him, as he casts a glance up at the droids. "Return to guard duties and inform Lord Malign that we've landed, and are now at home." Quickly and frighteningly, they skitter off on the ceiling of the ship, while Dareus begins to descend the ramp. The same show of guards that honorably presented themselves for their last guest snap to attention. Their armor is painted a deep black and crimson, shining. They are more importantly armed to the nine's, with the latest weaponry available, identical to those who were watching Fleming on the ship. Dareus quietly adds, "Welcome to the future, Director." The sound of a heavy, unified footstep hitting the deck plates as boots, or foot apperati hitting the ground echo in the bay, the Captain stops and turns to the man. "Lord Malign's judgment is unquestionable. I believe you'll join this endeavor of the Empire, and I want you to consider yourself our guest on board the ship." With the hours having passed, Korynn is now in the cockpit, taking a seat in the back as he watches Dareus navigate the asteroid field. He'd said enough, and spent the journey in much thought, processing through these new developments. He could scarcely imagine the protocols in place aboard Inquisitor with his absence. Following Dareus, Korynn steps out of the ship and into the Predators''s hangar bay. He looks to and fro, seeming out of place in his Imperial whites, but he notices not. For once in his life, he finds himself on the border of awe. Stopping a few footfalls away from the ramp, the enormity of the scenario falls on him. "So I see," he muses, and turns a first hesitant look toward Dareus. He then nods his head once, and makes to pick up his pace again. "These droids," he asks, hesitantly. "I have never seen anything like them." Just then, apparently what looks to be an officer steps up. Although he's in an Imperial STYLE uniform, it's all in black, without rank. He nods quickly towards Dareus. "Captain, the ship’s logs are in your quarters waiting for your appraisal, and a stateroom has been assigned, although it's the last for any important guests." Dareus quickly waves the man off. "Thank you Commander, that will be all. I'll see you shortly on the bridge." Turning on his heels, the young man disappears quickly, before Dareus turns back to Fleming. "And you never will again. Specialized in every way, although Lord Malign will give you the best demonstration. Far superior to Stormtroopers and CompForce combined. Utterly loyal to the will of the Sith." It was a combined endeavor, Dareus believed, the Emperor and Malign both involved in the same goal. "And this is just the beginning. You have much to see, if my Lord allows the clearance. Nar Shaddaa was regrettable that the CSA and New Republic showed up. It was ultimately not their affair, neither the Empire's actually." He turns grave, and stares the man down, cold again, possibly in his own request for redemption within Korynn's mind, "I put this ship on the line to protect the Ravager, directly in the line of fire, but all of our goals were achieved; and the New Republic was left licking their wounds." Korynn casts a look toward the Commander, trying to discern if he can recognize the man. He cannot. Instead, he looks back toward Dareus when the subject of Nar Shaddaa comes up. Some of his agents had followed a simple protocol and investigated the developments, but he'd called off further investigations after a conversation with Rall. In fact, as his thoughts move there, something startles him, visibly, but he doesn't speak of it. "So... Malign has granted you the command of this grand vessel, in the name of His Majesty the Emperor." It's not a question... it's an actualization. He looks back toward Dareus, accepting the cold stare for a moment with no defense. Then, he takes a bold step forward, in the sight of every droid and crewman in the hangar, meeting Dareus with a similar gaze. "Do you hate me for what I did to you?" His voice is quiet but icy cold. Dareus' return tone is just as icy, watching him, but like any good Commander, something Malign valued him for, doesn't come close to stepping down. "Did I ever try to explain my way out of guilt?" He doesn't leave enough room to answer, "I ''accepted it all, even for Dr. Cassius when you wouldn't let me. I never once said I wasn't guilty for being there, and whether you hate me for the rest of my short life, is a matter I could care less about. I'm not here to impress you, and I'm not here to kiss your ass, I'm above that position now." Like a switch was manipulated, he turns to a rather medium-warm smile, "I accepted my fate with honor, and I did just what I said I would do when I kneeled before that hologram. The question now, is will you do the same...?" He enjoyed this far too much; being on the other side of the table; his respect for the man was countered by equal malice, but he had further goals to worry about; not this confrontation. Unflinchingly, Korynn listens. "I will ''always''' serve the Emperor," he declares, his voice strong and filled with conviction. And in that moment, whether the two men will ever shake hands, share a beer and let bygones be bygones, Korynn inevitably seals his fate in this whole endeavor. That answer makes him smile somewhat, knowing full well that he was valuable. This was no treasonous scheme, but would inevitably shape the face of the New Empire, one that would put the Sith where they belong, and crush the New Republic and anyone else who stood in the way, with one quick snap of Malign's fingers. "You're most welcome here Director... what you did to me was justified, and I can let the past go; it's something I've learned from the most important principles that makes up the very foundation of the Empire. You're now our important guest on board, until such time that Lord Malign is done with his meditations, and may very well want to speak with you in person. Dr. Cassius is actually on board as well; although she hasn't made up her mind, I would appreciate some discretion on your part. Her skills in her chosen field are unmatched, and in essence, she is also a favored guest of Lord Malign's." This was Dareus' ship, but he makes it always clear whom he directly serves, with his very life. Korynn takes news of Lynae's presence in stride. It comes after Dareus admits that he understands... and ''accepts what Korynn did. He draws in a breath, releasing it slowly to maintain his level head. "I understand," he says. "I will not interfere." Instead, he finally looks away, and off toward the distant turbolifts. "Would you show me to my guest room...? I would like to rest." Dareus nods, looking to the droid reception party. "Dismissed." The snap again to quick attention before filing out with a precision that was unmatched, even in the first days of the Republic and her best clones, allowing the Captain to motion towards the lifts. "I've arranged the last remaining VIP stateroom for you. Should you require anything, just ask any of the crew. They're expressly instructed to provide you with any necessities you might need, from toiletries to a proper uniform." As it arrives, Dareus steps in after Korynn, clasping his hands behind his back. "I'm letting the past go, Director, because you're too valuable to waste." He looks the man up and down. Although Malign would be furious, he could have the man killed at any moment, but the thought pulls itself from his mind. He has a master to serve. "I'm, instead, here to make you welcome, and bring you home- to where you belong." Stepping into the turbolift, Korynn watches the hangar bay close behind the doors. His hands, as well, remain clasped behind his back as he regains his composure even more, but it's increasingly evident that he's grown weary. "Thank you for your provisions," he says slowly, almost doggedly. He may come to thank Dareus for his forgiveness, but that will wait for another day. Fleming is rarely quick to make decisions, and his decisions are decisive.